Twilight's Void
by Shpongled Windseeker
Summary: Memories fill the void left behind. Ayashi and humans alike all cave to the fate of death, some more than others. . .No legacy. Nothing left. He glances off to the twilight. Two-Shot.
1. Twilight

Title: Twilight's Void

Manga / Anime: Rosario + Vampire

Rating: T for Death.

Summary: Memories fill the void left behind. Ayashi and humans alike all cave to the fact of death, some more than others. . .No legacy. Nothing left. He glances off to the twilight. One-shot.

Inspired heavily by "Let's be together again" by Lord of Land and Fire.

00000100.00000101.00000001.00010100.00001000(BEGIN)00000100.00000101.00000001.00010100.00001000

Rain fell quickly and endlessly, winds blowing his coat around and the mop of brown hair. A large bag was leaning against a wall of a small cliff. They all left him. They all disappeared from his life. Why had the angels of death come for them, never him? Why was he always left behind, feeling despair from being weak and useless. Their endless adventures together had gotten him stronger than ever before.

Regardless of that, however, Aono Tsukune was cursed with what Fate had dealt him. Immortality.

Ruby and Yukari – While they were half ayashi, they were also half human. They lived for a good two-hundred years, roughly fifty beyond their expected life-span. Mizore Shirayuki had also suffered the damning grip of death – their guardian from the shadows, having grown old. However, she had died before her time. While they were all together, in a tightly-knit group, the snow maiden had taken up a job as a spy in the Japan government. . .She was murdered in cold blood during a recon mission. Her children never once lost respect nor broke down – they became stronger because of it, and often looked to Tsukune and Moka to keep them stable in times of need, having been named their god-parents.

Tsukune kept probing his memories..the reason why they all died. A pale bronze duster coat, with an emblem stitched to the back – a rosario with bat-wings growing from the center of the back-side, sun-flowers blooming behind the cross, both the flowers and the cross crusted lightly with ice. Along with ice, the cross had several wolf-like scratches on it. The basis of the coat had been Tsukune's idea. He smiled ruefully as he remembered that day.

_It had been a month since they were in civilization – another worldly exploration of theirs. They had been exceptionally successful, making several startling discoveries, new alliances made, and also earning some cash on the side, a true success for ayashi (and hopefully soon human) kind. _

_Mizore had made out like a bandit with the information of new technology, as did Yukari. Ruby was excited for the new research to be done, Kumuru moreso about the people she had gotten to meet. Gin was impressed by the scenery of the new 'contenent' they discovered. Moka and Tsukune were just..happy. _

_However, one thing happened that bugged Tsukune to no end. They at one point got separated, and almost lost each-other for good. It was then, that he had called everyone's attention, and suggested the idea for a device or something that would let them know where they all were, The design was something they all had implemented, something that symbolized them all. Tsukune's implementation of design, however, was the center-gem stone – a prismatic jewel with spiraled colors. _

Of course, there was a lot of debate as to what should be added...and pillow fights. Those adventures were something he would always, _always_ treasure. He pulled out a katana strapped to his side, and placed it onto the ground into the ground, in the center of Gin's grave. "You gave this to me..so that I would be protected if my powers...were drained or my limiter could not be removed.." Tears fell from his eyes. "This is so you can protect yourself...and our family."

Moving towards the witches, he knelt down, and placed upon them a wreath sun-flowers, and their wands. More tears fell. "Take care of them..they will need guidance." and turning to Mizore's, a wreath of Shirayuki plants. "Watch over them..with Gin." He pulled out a little vial that had once most-likely held love-potions..Placing the vial open-end down into her grave, and placing a small kiss upon it, Tsukune choked out "Keep..loving, Kumuru-chan.."

He stood up, and stood in front of the last grave..freshly dug along their cliff-side memorial. More memories flooded his brain.

Gin was lost due to old-age, like Yukari and Ruby. Kumuru had died from an illness – they didn't know what yet. Gin was devastated, but...continued on, for both Kumuru's sake, and everyone else's. That's the way she would have wanted it, that they were all positive of. However, he stood over Moka, the one who started it all, and broke down entirely.

Through choked sobs, he said out-loud. "Torinn had taken me to the side, a month before my mother died and told me 'Tsukune, there will come a time that someone close to you will pass on. That is a fact of life. There is little that people can do to help you up, if you do not do one, simple thing. My mother taught me this – 'Remember the good.' Mourn, but do not dwell on the 'What will I do now?' or the like. Instead, remember the good times you had, grow stronger, and take their memories with you and bless those who too mourn with those memories..and cherish them.'" He cried a little harder now. "The short time I spent with you.." He turned to them "And the rest of you...was the most amazing and the best thing that ever happened..Despite our arguments, we still held through..Like the family we promised to be. All of you." he knelt down, placing the rosario onto the ground, embedding it within the earth. He pulled out another gift, a hand-made ritual knife that each of their close family had a hand in making, similar to the coat. Cutting his hand, he placed it upon the ground, the blood seeping through into his lover's grave.

"Your...favorite.." He winced, then placed the dagger into her grave..He rose up, clenching his fists and looked to the sky. The wind blew around violently. The clouds cleared away, slats of light from the evening twilight shimmering through. He took off his own coat, revealing black dress slacks, and a white button-up shirt. Placing the coat upon Moka's grave, he turned to look up at the sky once more.

He had no legacy. No family left. Ageless, yet holding the appearance of a fourty year old. He walked past the grave-markers, and looked up at the sky. "You all watched over me when I was still human...we all watched each-other when we were weak." He wiped tears away, and stood firmly upon that ground. "Now, let me watch over all of you...in your slumber.."

The six members of family..While they may gone physically, Tsukune kept the memory alive, and their spirits. He had remembered the good, the bad, and the ugly times. He kept all of them, and cherished them. Now, it was his turn to watch over them..as they had done for him, and are doing right now.

They smiled, albiet sad beyond belief, at him.

The void left behind, was filled by the twilight's welcoming darkness and memories. Tsukune the immortal, would keep his promise to watch until the gods and fate both decided his time was up. This was their bond. Their love for eachother.

Death is but an unshatterable barrier, opening up to those who's time had come..and Tsukune waited patiently.

00000101.00001110.00000100(END)00000101.00001110.00000100

This was, as stated, heavily inspired by Lord of Land and Fire's "Let's be together again," and an odd conversation with my sister about death. Anyway...

Comments, suggestions = Review. Click a button to Review This Story. Please?


	2. Void

Twilight's Void  
Chapter 2: Void  
A/N: This was originally anticipated to be a one-shot. However, this idea struck me while listening to "Trail of Tears" by Testament. As such, this chapter is going to be song-fic-ish.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_See the sun as the day is done  
Life is of the broken ones  
Some will stray as time will come  
All their lives, they live it well  
Red man proud and giving hell  
Some stand and shining tall  
_

Tsukune was standing, pure floating over the cliff's edge, holding Gin's katana within a tight grasp. For over two hundred years had he watched over their graves. Over those two hundred years, many had come. Kin of Moka or the witches for example, or maybe a way-ward spirit in need of a sending. He had given them a temporary refuge. Once in a rare blue moon, Torinn would visit..Each visit would show even more wear and tear on the dragon's scales, as well as discoloration. The last of his kind, had lived for over close to half a millennia.

This time, their visit ended for the last time. . .Tsukune had burried his adopted brother next to Gin.

_Can you hear them call?_

_See the sun as it's setting still  
Tears fall from a warrior  
Damn those who I feel_

_Set a trail to the promised land  
Mother and child holding hand in hand  
Through the snow or through the sands_

_All across the land...  
_

Tsukune had continued his job as always. On occasion, when he was in a particularly depressed mood, two children – twins, to be precise, would come up and offer him company and food..Afterwards, it had left him with such...calmness, serenity. Often he wondered afterwards if the gods who cursed him would give some form of grievance towards him. Today, was no different. Over the span of thirty years, the children grown. Wait, was it thirty years, more, or less? Immortality was a bitch. It kept screwing with his perception.

Today, during his tears, the 'children' (as Tsukune) called them, they suggested something unusual. "Go rest. Please, Chichi? (1)"

_Full moon's rising from the sky, a warrior's riding  
Ride with the wind  
So far away, the spirits will guide you  
No more sorrow  
Don't look back, your freedom will follow  
Flying so free  
Can't you see... on the trail of tears_

He scoffed at the idea. "You know..That..doesn't sound like a bad idea.." Tsukune walked off of the cliff's edge, and sheathed the sword within it's respective grave. He sat down, and rested upon the cliff's wall..almost immediately, his tear-stained visage, once tormented and pained, relaxed for once..albiet, a very melanchonic relaxation.

Imagine his shock, when he woke up later that night with the two children were standing, young as the day he first met them, holding hands, standing on a path-way that lead over the cliff..He looked around, and got up..only to float easily in the air. He looked around in shock, down to his body...wait, Body!

"Come on, Chichi!" The girl said impatiently, catching his attention. "Ka-chan(3) is waiting for us!" Her brother exclaimed, two ran off into the distance.

"Nande-yo?(2)" He exclaimed in wonder, then ran off after them. "Miyako! Hideo! Wait up!" He picked up the katana and his coat as he flew off after them in the wind.

_Full moon's rising from the sky, a warrior's riding  
Ride with the wind  
So far away, the spirits will guide you  
No more sorrow  
Don't look back, your freedom will follow  
Flying so free  
Can't you see... on the trail of tears_

Imagine his surprise, after two hours or so of flying off after them, the morning twilight began to shimmer. Wind was blasting around violently. While he flew, he noticed something..the weight, of his self-imposed burden, was lightening up. The more he flew away from his body, the..easier it became to breathe.

The dawn had filled the void. He kept following the two children as they floated higher into the sky..And seemingly disappeared into the clouds above. When he had flown into the pocket-dimension, he was tackled onto the solid, earthen floor. Rattled, he looked around. The two children were standing there, giggling and pointing.

Tsukune looked around, and his eyes widened. Five figures were standing around him, with wide smiles upon their faces. He looked down, espying a sea of cotton-candy pink hair, coupled with emerald eyes. "Tsukune.."

Wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, Mizore smiled calmly..followed by Ruby and Yukari on either side of him. Kumuru wrapped her arms around them in a massive hug, with Gin mussing with Tsukune's hair. "Sorry bro..For making you carry that burden alone.."

Legends state around the Youkai Academy, that a human had entered that very school, and made it out alive. Legends were also flagged down, about how that very same human had become immortal, and acted as the 'gateway' for lost souls. A third legend had been created that day:

_Aono Tsukune had finally died, and returned to his family..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twilight's Void was originally made to be a one-shot. But listening to this song compelled me to make a true ending to this story.

Twilight is meant to be the time of day, just before sun-set. Chapter 1 represents that. Chapter 2, represents the dawn, and the rebirth. I hope this was a sort-of tear-jerker for you all, as the first chapter was.

Song used in fic: "Trail of Tears" by Testament.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire.

Translation Corner:

Chichi: Father (Informal)  
Nande-Yo: What the hell!  
Ka-chan: Mother (Informal)

Read and Review. I promise there will be NO MORE UPDATES FOR THIS (lol.)


End file.
